staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
23 marca 1987
thumb|left|100px 13.30 — TTR — Matematyka, sem. II — Funkcja sinus 14.00 — TTR — Język polski, sem. II — Sceny realistyczne w III cz. „Dziadów” 15.50 — NURT — Wychowanie zdrowotne. Trudny wiek dojrzewania 16.20 — Program dnia — DT — wiadomości 16.25 — „Kwant” — „Patrzeć i widzieć” 17.15 — Teleexpress 17.30 — „Znaki szczególne” (2) — „Rozbitek” — serial prod. polskiej 18.30 — „Laboratorium" — „Idzie klej" 18.50 — „Bocianie loty" 19.00 — „Rozmowa na telefon" 19.05 — „Echa stadionów” 19.30 — Dziennik 20.00 — Teatr telewizji Walentin Rasputin „Pieniądze dla Marii” 21.45 — „Rozmowa na telefon” 22.15 — Film dokum. 22.40 — DT — komentarze 23.00 — Język niemiecki (23) thumb|left|100px 17.00 — Język niemiecki (35) 17.30 — „Śpiewnik domowy" — „Kwiat i karabin” 18.00 — PANORAMA 18.30 — Zwierzęta wokół nas „Podaj łapę” — „To i owo” 19.00 — „Wizyta SS” — polski illm telewizyjny 19.30 — Dziennik 20.03 — „Nasza Warszawa” 21.00 — „Kalendarz historyczny” 21.15 — „Gwiandy wielkiego sportu” 21.45 — Biografia — „Jean Genet” — film dokum. 22.45 — Rok ważny — pr. dokum. o Pakistanie 23.35 — Wieczorne wiadomości thumb|left|100px 6.00 Ceefax AM 6.55 Weather 7.00 Breakfast Time 8.40 Watchdog 8.55 Regional News and Weather 9.00 News and Weather 9.05 Day to Day 9.45 Parent Programme 10.00 News and Weather 10.05 Neighbours 10.25 Children's BBC 10.30 Play School 10.50 Paddington 10.55 Five to Eleven 11.00 News and Weather 11.05 Gardeners' World 11.35 Open Air 12.20 The Tom O'Connor Roadshow 12.55 Regional News and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News 13.25 Neighbours 13.50 Hokey Cokey 14.05 World Bowls 14.55 Music Match 15.25 Valerie 15.50 Children's BBC 16.10 Captain Caveman 16.20 Ten in a Bed 16.30 The Mysterious Cities of Gold 16.55 John Craven's Newsround 17.05 Blue Peter 17.35 Rolf Harris Cartoon Time 18.00 Six O'Clock News 18.35 London Plus 19.00 Wogan 19.35 Head of the Class 20.00 Wildlife on One 20.30 Don't Wait Up 21.00 Nine O'Clock News 21.30 Panorama 22.10 Death of a Centrefold 23.40 World Bowls 0.05 Weather 0.10 Closedown thumb|left|100px 6.55 Open University 8.55 The Week in the Lords 9.38 Daytime on Two 14.35 Sign Extra 15.00 News and Weather 15.03 The Ascent of Man 15.50 News and Weather; Regional News and Weather 16.00 Pamela Armstrong 16.30 World Bowls 17.30 Did You See.. ? 18.00 The Wrecking Crew 19.40 Open Space 20.10 Horizon 21.00 French and Saunders 21.30 Moonlighting 22.20 Hello Mum 22.50 Newsnight 23.35 Weatherview 23.40 Telejournal 0.05 Open University thumb|left|100px 6.15 TV-am 7.00 Good Morning Britain 9.00 After Nine 9.30 Schools 12.30 Doctors and Patients 13.00 News 13.20 Scottish News 13.30 Live at One Thirty 14.00 Film: The Million Dollar Face 15.45 Trang Trang 16.00 Children's ITV 17.15 Emmerdale Farm 17.45 News 18.00 Scotland Today 18.30 Scotland's Story 19.00 Wish You Were Here...? 19.30 Coronation Street 20.00 The Brothers McGregor 20.30 World in Action 21.00 Intimate Contact 22.00 News followed by Scottish News 22.30 The 1987 Royal Film Performance 23.15 Promises and Piecrust 23.45 Late Call 23.50 David Frost Presents the Guiness Book of Records 0.50 Closedown thumb|left|100px 14.30 The Late Late Show 15.30 Generations 16.00 Mavis on 4 16.30 Countdown 17.00 Hogan's Heroes 17.30 Abbot and Costello Show 18.00 Back to the Roots 18.30 Education Extra 19.00 News 19.50 Comment 20.00 Brookside 20.30 Chateauvallon 21.30 Rude Health 22.00 Hill Street Blues 22.55 The Eleventh Hour 23.50 Their Lordships' House 0.05 Closedown Kategoria:Ramówki Program 1 z 1987 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Program 2 z 1987 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC1 z 1987 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC2 z 1987 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Scottish Television z 1987 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Channel 4 z 1987 roku